


You Make Me Question My Sexuality

by aptar24



Series: Adam Kovic's Bruce-filled weekend [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal, Bi Bruce, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Smut, blowjob, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aptar24/pseuds/aptar24
Summary: Bruce will be alone in his apartment for a week since Matt Peake will be gone, and Bruce doesn't like being alone.So who is kind enough to be with him while Peake's gone?Adam Kovic.And within that time, Adam starts to doubt himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A fair warning to you, the reader
> 
> I've never been a good writer and probably never will be, so expect this fic to have a lot of cringy moments. Also, english ain't my language so yeah...
> 
> The only thing that pushed me to make a Grovic fic is the lack of it.
> 
> I NEED MOREEE

Adam was working in his computer, editing the footage he should have done a few days ago. He was blaming it on his glasses because for some unknown reason, his glasses weren't making him able to see any better. He needed to buy a new pair.

He'll buy them tomorrow. Right now, he needed to focus on finishing this video which was late for uploading.

In the corner of his eyesight, he saw Peake approach Bruce. In his curiosity, he lowered the volume of his headphones.

"Hey Bruce." Peake said.

"Yeah?" Bruce asked.

"I'm gonna be gone for a week. That okay?" Peake asked.

"Yeah of course. Why will you be gone though?" Bruce asked.

"I'm gonna be visiting some relatives." Peake answered.

"Oh okay." Bruce said.

"You okay?" Peake asked, able to see the sudden downess of Bruce.

"Yeah I'm okay." Bruce answered, "it's just that, I really don't like being alone in the apartment."

For some reason, that caught Adam's attention and he removed his headphones.

As Peake was suggesting what Bruce could do, Adam interrupted by saying, "Hey Bruce, I'm free. Like every night since I live alone."

Bruce said, "Nice. So you wouldn't mind if... you know..." Peake behind him, mouthing a "Thank you" to Adam, then left the office.

"No, not all." Adam replied, "So which place are we taking? Mine or yours?"

Thinking at first, Bruce answered, "Well, I haven't been in your place for some time now so, your place?"

"Great." Adam said and they both went back to what they were working on.

Unfortunately for Adam, he barely made any progress at editing the video he was working on. Everything in his computer screen was just a blur. So he gave up, it was time to shoot OpenHaus anyways.

Adam went home early that day, giving himself time to clean up his apartment for Bruce because he wasn't proud on how messy it was. He also made sure to check his phone once in a while in case Bruce messages him and something changes.

But so far so good.

Adam surprised himself he was even able to clean up his apartment this fast. He sat on his couch, exhausted.

He couldn't help but wonder when was the last time he and Bruce were able to do something like this. Good thing an opportunity was able to present himself.

An hour later, Adam heared a knock on his door.

Bruce.

About damn time.

He opened his door, revealing Bruce bringing a bag, where his clothes were kept. And also beer, he brought beer.

He let Bruce inside, saying, "You didn't need to buy beer. I have some in my fridge."

"I couldn't help it." Bruce explained, "this brand is my favorite." He placed his bag on the sofa, and sitting beside it while Adam grabbed the beer Bruce brought and put it inside the fridge.

Bruce then remarked, "Wow, your apartment is way cleaner than the last time I was here."

Chuckling a little bit, Adam asked him, "So, what do you want for dinner? You okay with chinese food? I think I've been craving for some in a while."

"Yeah that would be good." Bruce replied.

Adam went to the phone, ordering two boxes of fried rice and a couple of dumplings. As they waited for the delivery to arrive, they concluded they should play WWE 2K17 while they drank beer.

Soon enough, they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Their delivery has arrived.

After paying, they quickly feasted upon their food, while getting buzzed as they drank the beer available in the fridge.

Now back to playing the game, they couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably whenever a bug happens, which was too often, the same goes for the drunk touches Bruce gives Adam.

Feeling light headed, Bruce asked him, "Does anyone ever see this as very gay?"Pointing out the two wrestlers they were using wrestling in the middle of the ring.

"Two half naked dudes, fighting each other?" Adam replied, "Some would say that's very manly."

"Who would?" Bruce asked.

"People." Adam answered.

"You just like this." Bruce said.

"Maybe." Adam replied.

They both chuckled.

Later on, Bruce's eyes were starting to hurt.

"Oh man, how long have we been playing?" Bruce asked.

Adam checked his phone and it was already 11:00 PM. They still had work tomorrow. He tried to stand up, trying his best not to fall off like a bitch.

He grabbed the chinese boxes that were on the coffee table, and threw them in the garbage bin. He then returned to his living room to ask Bruce where he wanted to sleep, the couch or with him in the bedroom.

"The couch is fine for tonight." Bruce answered.

And so Adam headed for his bedroom, grabbing a cover for the couch and a couple of pillows from his bed. When he returned once again to the living room, much to his surprise, he saw Bruce just finishing up undressing himself. He kind of forgot Bruce likes to sleep naked.

Bruce had his back on Adam, exposing his ass to him. It was round and meatier than his, Adam admitted. He just couldn't think how much squats Bruce and James must be doing in order for them to have that kind of ass.

He quickly pulled himself out of this thoughts when Bruce was turning around to face him. Unfortunately, even more thoughts came to his mind as Bruce's dick was now visible, which wasn't hard at the moment, thank god.

And Bruce's chest? Adam loved how hairy it was, trailing down towards Bruce's privates. The thought of kissing down on that chest did things to Adam he couldn't explain, just teasing those nipples...

"Adam?" Bruce's voice brought him back to reality, "You still there? Am I making you uncomfortable? I can go back and redress if..."

Adam cut him off, "No no. It's okay. I forgot you can't sleep without your dick hanging out. I was just... caught off guard."

"Caught off guard?" Bruce repeated.

"What? I didn't say anything." Adam quickly replied.

He put down the cover and pillows on the couch, avoiding the temptation to even take a tiny peek on Bruce's lower parts. He quickly went back to his previous location, just outside his bedroom, and said to Bruce while maintaining his best to keep eye contact with him, "I'm assuming you want to be the one to prepare the couch as always... and if you ever need anything... just call me." And then shut his bedroom door.

"Holy shit Kovic?! What the fuck was that?" He furiously asked himself. This needs to be put out there, this wasn't the first time Adam saw Bruce fully naked. But why now, of all time, did he react to something so normal to them so awkwardly?

"It must be the alcohol." He reassured himself in his mind. The alcohol clearly did things to his mind. Maybe it even might be because he hasn't had one night stands with women for a long time now. He was so desperate to fuck someone that the alcohol was suggesting his best friend.

"Fuck me and Bruce's beer. What are in those things?" Adam blamed.

He was hoping Bruce would forget all that happened the past few moments, now that he thinks about it, Bruce had more beer bottles on his side of the table, so maybe he will... Hopefully.

He undressed himself besides from his boxers, and when he looked down, he couldn't believe he had a tent. He was mad with himself, being aroused by his best friend.

"I am never drinking whatever Bruce buys again." He promised to himself.

He lied down on his bed, with his cock hard.

He switched his sleeping position over and over again, but the tent in his boxers kept refraining him to falling asleep. So, he resorted to the only reasonable solution.

"Just this one time." He thought.

He set his cock free and slowly jerked himself off, thinking about Bruce's body, his hairy chest, his ass, dick, everything.

As Adam's rhythm went faster, his mind went further and fantasized the two of them, getting it on, passionately kissing each other, occassionally leaving marks on each other's necks.

Adam could feel he was close as his breathing started to shift. Bruce fucking him senseless, how would it feel to have Bruce's dick inside him, how great it would be.

Thinking only that was enough for Adam's masturbation session to end and came, some cum landing on his cheek, chest and stomach. He grabbed the tissue placed next to his lamp, always ready whenever the need to wipe off cum arrived, and wiped his body clean. Atleast cumming would help him sleep. Always does.

He promised himself again that this will be the last time he thought about Bruce this way and reminded himself that he was straight.

"God I need a woman." He thought to himself before finally falling to sleep.

*****

He surprisingly woke up early the next morning, considering he jerked himself to sleep last night.

As he stood up, his head started to slowly kill him and he could smell cum.

"Didn't I wiped those off me?" He asked himself.

Apparently, he missed a few spots, dry cum still visible throughout his chest and stomach.

Shit. Work today.

He grabbed his towel, and slowly opened the door, unsure on what expected him on the other side. Thank God Bruce was still asleep, and covered for once.

"Might have been cold last night." Adam thought.

He started to brew some coffee for the two of them, hoping it would do something for their headaches, and quickly went to his bathroom to take a hot shower, making sure to clean himself off any funny smell, rubbing his private area and upper body with soap more out of the others.

Getting out of the shower, he washed himself with his towel, covered himself with it and got out of the bathroom.

Bruce was awake now, just turning off the coffee and wearing a blue underwear.

"Good morning." Adam greeted casually.

"Good morning." Bruce greeted back with a smile.

"You gonna shower?" Adam asked.

"Yep." Bruce answered.

"Okay, you can use my towel then after I finish dressing up." Adam suggested while he entered his room and Bruce agreed as he poured coffee over two cups he grabbed from Adam's kitchen.

Adam put on a new pair of boxers, blue jeans, wore his usual brown boots, and his black shirt, adding any additional product that he uses. As he went back to the living room, Bruce has just finished drinking his coffee.

He threw his towel to Bruce who caught it, and jogged towards the bathroom to take a shower, while Adam started to drink the cup that still had coffee in it.

As he sipped, he kept thinking if Bruce didn't remember anything or if he is just trying to forget it ever happened. If it was the latter, then Adam should try doing the same and forget about it.

Adam and Bruce arrived at work the same time today, no extra scenes done by Adam occured back in his apartment. Adam was really convinced it was just the alcohol that made him think and act that way.

"Good morning guys." Adam greeted the people in the office as he entered with Bruce.

James and Elyse were already here, Lawrence was probably still on his way.

"Good morning."The couple greeted back at the two of them as they sat down.

"So Bruce..." James started, as Adam just turned on his computer, "...how was your night with Adam?"

Adam looked at Bruce, hopefully this is the part where he finds out what Bruce remembers.

"Well you know, we had a couple of beers, played a videogame, and oh man, I loved sleeping on the couch." Bruce said the last part sarcastically while looking at Adam.

Adam immediately said, "You wanted to sleep on the couch."

Bruce chuckled a little bit before he replied back, "Yeah, but since we already slept on the same bed before, I thought we'd be doing it again last night."

"You sleep naked." Adam remarked.

"So what? Won't be the first time my dick touches you butt." Bruce said. The couple on the other side were laughing, immediately joined by Bruce. Adam went along with it and laughed, trying to remove the image of him and Bruce, naked, sleeping together in the same bed.

A few hours later, when everyone was busy, Bruce approached Adam.

"Hey Adam." Bruce said, grabbing his attention.

"Yeah?" Adam said.

"What happened to the video that you were editing? Have you finished it yet?" Bruce asked.

Adam completely forgot about that video. Shit. It'll be a week late now."Ah yeah. I'll get it done." Adam answered.

"That's what you said yesterday... and the other day." Bruce replied.

"Don't worry, I'll get it done today." Adam reassured him.

"If you say so." Bruce said and proceeded to sit on his desk.

Reopening the file to that video, Adam put on his glasses and shit. Still blurry as fuck. How was he supposed to finish editing if he couldn't see clearly?

Adam just had an idea. He saved the file to his USB.

He went to James' side and said, "Hey James, can you do me a favor?"

James removed his headphones and asked, "Yeah, what is it?"

"Can you finish editing the file that is in here?" Adam requested, "I just can't see clearly right now with my glasses."

James grabbed the USB willingly and said, "Sure, no problem Adam."

Adam needed to buy a new pair. He did plan to buy one today and so he grabbed his wallet in his bag, and when he was about to leave the office, he was stopped by Bruce holding his arm.

When he stopped, Bruce let go and said, "I couldn't help but overhear, that you let James continue the editing because you couldn't finish it."

Adam then asked, "Yep. Is there a problem?"

"No, not at all. You could have just told me you were having problems with your glasses. I wouldn't have kept bugging you about the video." Bruce explained.

Adam then replied, "No, it's alright. I should have told you why I couldn't finish it." He patted Bruce on his shoulder, that sent sparks throughtout Adam's body, causing the pat to be quick.

"Well, where are you going then?" Bruce asked.

"I'm gonna buy a new pair of glasses." Adam answered.

"Then let me atleast accompany you, to somehow make it up to you." Bruce said.  
  
"You don't have to but if you wanna go, sure." Adam replied.  
  
They both left the office, hopping in Adam's car. Although Adam seemed against the idea of Bruce coming with him just to buy glasses, he thought it was very sweet of him to do that. That's Bruce, whenever he makes a mistake to someone, he won't stop until he somehow feels he made it up to them.  
  
As Adam drove towards the store, there was absolute silence in the car, besides from Bruce, sitting beside the driver's seat, humming a song that Adam can't quite recall the title.  
  
Out of nowhere, Bruce started to giggle, looking at Adam. "What are you laughing about?" Adam asked as he drove. Bruce wasn't answering him. He kept thinking what he was laughing about until he smelled something... a fart.  
  
"Dude!" Adam exclaimed as he put on his shirt over his nose. Bruce started to laugh loudly. Adam scrolled down both his car windows, letting out the air filling his car.  
  
After a few more minutes of driving and farts, they arrived at the store. Adam scrolled up his car windows and they both got out of the car.  
  
Bruce was helping him find new glasses, each one that was suggested, Adam tried it on. All of them was fine for Adam, although none of those he tried made him see any better, seeing his phone screen was still a blur.  
  
"How about this one?" Bruce asked.  
  
As Adam tried it on and looked at his phone screen, it was perfect. He could see the contents in his phone better, no doubt was the same for computer screens.  
  
"This is the one." Adam said.  
  
They both walked towards the counter to pay for it. As the payment was being done, Adam could hear a bunch of teenagers somewhere behind them talking, "You see those two dudes?" Followed by some "Yes", "Uh-huh." Then the kid continued, "They're probably a gay couple and having gay sex together." Then they laughed.  
  
Really? Is that what kids nowadays think when they see two middle-aged friends together?  
  
"You hear them?"Bruce asked, like he was on the verge of laughing.  
  
"Yep." Adam answered as he grabbed the paper bag where his new glasses were kept.  
  
As they were leaving, Adam could feel the eyes of the youngsters locked upon them, he knew Bruce felt it too. What Bruce did next was what really surprised him though. Bruce put his arm around Adam, got really close to him and said out loud, "Let's go back home, sweetie, and maybe, after a movie, we can have some gay sex together, hmm?" Immediately followed by a kiss on Adam's cheek.  
  
When they got into Adam's car, they suddenly burst out laughing.  
  
"You should have seen those kids' faces!" Bruce said, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Man you really showed them." Adam told him.  
  
Regaining his breath, Bruce suggested, "Let's go back to the office then?" In which Adam agreed to.  
  
The next few hours in the office followed the same routine as any other day. After getting their lunch, they filmed one of their shows, then back to the old editing.  
  
While everybody else was out, Adam was the only one left in the office, doing the editing on the video they just shot, now his editing effective with his new glasses.  
  
In his editing, his mind went back a while ago, back when Bruce kissed him. He touched the area where he was kissed, feeling his beard on his fingertips. Adam didn't want to admit it but he liked it. He liked the sensation that the kiss sent through him.  
  
Fuck, here he goes again.  
  
He never knew why he started to think about Bruce this way. The two of them always were the most touchy among them, but each of them knew it signified nothing.  
  
He sighed, deciding to just focus on what he was editing to forget about it. However, his mind didn't allowed him to as he now thought of the idea of him and Bruce having gay sex together, like the kid said.  
  
Flashes of pictures of gay sex, used in his editing, flashed in his mind.

For some fucking reason, he was now interested in gay sex. Curious, he minimized his editor app, and opened up Chrome. On Google, he searched up "gay porn site" and clicked on the very first result.  
  
"Won't hurt if I just satisfy my curiosity." Adam thought to himself.  
  
He clicked on one of the videos. He needed to pay to watch the full video, but thank god there was a minute preview. He went for the preview, he wasn't going to pay for porn.  
  
As the preview started, it showed its plot, with Adam trying not to cringe on the pornstars' acting. Soon enough, it cut on the actors getting it on, kissing each other, using their tongues on their partner's nipple.  
  
Adam was starting to sit uncomfortably on his chair, with a growing bulge in his pants. He tried to be aware of his surroundings, ready to close the browser in case the others return.  
  
The moans of the actor getting fucked by his partner sent blood down towards Adam's growing hardness. His dick was just begging to be set free and be jerked off but Adam wasn't going to do that, not here in the office, however, the dirty talk exchanged by the actors kept it as a challenge to Adam.  
  
As the preview was about to end, it ended with the actor cumming on his partner's face, and jerking his partner off to make him cum, half of what Adam expected.  
  
The video ended, and for some reason, Adam's chest was heavy, like he wanted more, or just masturbate there on his desk, tempted to do anything sexual with...  
  
Good thing the temptation went away as the others have just returned, Adam quickly clicking the close button on the browser and doing his best to hide his boner while his friends greeted him.  
  
Later that night, things weren't working out well for Adam too. Him and Bruce were on the couch, sitting next to each other while they watched a movie. He was trying his best to remove those images in his mind about the porn he watched earlier.  
  
Sitting this close to Bruce, he never even imagined that one day he would be experiencing sexual tensions over him. He just wanted to get on him, kiss him, then be the bottom between the two of them.  
  
"Adam?" Bruce said, pulling him out of his fantasy, "The movie is over."  
  
"Oh... yeah it is." Adam said, not realizing the obvious.  
  
He knew the look Bruce was giving him, he was analyzing him for some reason.  
  
"So, sleep?" Adam asked, trying to remove whatever Bruce's mind was on.  
  
"Sure." Bruce answered.  
  
"Where do..." Adam was trying to ask something. However, Bruce already knew what the question was and answered, "With you."  
  
Adam stood there, his brain processing the answer.  
  
"Right." He said.  
  
When every chore in the living room and kitchen was done, they headed to Adam's bedroom, ready for some good night's sleep. Adam stripped to his boxers like the usual, and as expected, Bruce stripped naked.  
  
They lied down on each side of the bed, with Adam's back exposed to Bruce, Adam trying his best to avoid eye contact or looking somewhere else on Bruce's body.  
  
He could feel Bruce was looking at him. In less than a minute, Bruce spoke up, "Hey Adam, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Of course." Adam answered, still not looking at him.  
  
After sighing, Bruce asked, "Is everything okay between us? You've been acting strange around me lately."  
  
Adam quickly answered back, "No, everything's fine. What makes you think so?"  
  
"Well, it feels like you've been thinking a lot when you're with me, and you fall silent a lot. I don't know if you're ignoring me or what." Bruce told Adam.  
  
Adam was fast to think of an excuse, and faced Bruce when he said, "No, it's nothing like that. You know work can be stressful sometimes..."  
  
Adam stopped mid-sentence when his eyes interlocked with Bruce's. Bruce was seriously listening to him, shown by his dark brown eyes. They say that the eyes are the windows to the soul, and they definitely are, those eyes show how much of a good soul Bruce is.  
  
Adam turned his back on him again and said, "...and that's all there is."  
  
"Well, if it's just stress..." Bruce started, "...then a hug from Papa Bruce is what you need."

Bruce immediately hugged Adam, catching him off guard. Adam's hair throughout his body stood up from the sudden touch, and he could definitely feel Bruce's dick near the entrance of his ass, his boxers the only wall among the two.  
  
As he was about to protest, something inside him stopped him. Told him to just enjoy the moment. In fact, he loved this, Bruce's hug. He felt warm around his arms, like he was there to protect him from any danger.  
  
Adam closed his eyes, not knowing he was smiling, and fell asleep.

*****

Adam was holding on tighter on the arms around him as he was waking up. This morning was colder than the usual.  
  
He kept pressing back to the warm body behind him. A heat near his ass stood out, it was hard. He exactly knew what it was and to whom it belonged to, but he didn't care. He kept pressing to every heat Bruce's body could release because holy fuck it was fucking cold.  
  
With the sound of lightning, Bruce woke up like he was just jumpscared.  
  
Only now did Adam notice the sound of rain, or more like a storm as Bruce stood up, walking towards a window. Adam faced him, and saw Bruce's body sideways, as well as his hard dick, in full glory. Bruce was big. The image before him made Adam's mouth salivate, followed by a twitch in Adam's dick, which was hard too.  
  
Bruce noticed he was awake and greeted him, "Good morning." Noticing he was hard, Bruce teased, "See something you like?" looking at his own dick.  
  
"Pshh. You wish." Adam quickly replied.  
  
"Your cock says otherwise." Bruce continued to tease.  
  
Eyes rolling, Adam said, "It's just morning wood."  
  
For some reason, Bruce laughed and headed to get some clothes from his bag, which was placed in a corner of Adam's room.  
  
He should get dressed too.  
  
One thing was bothering Adam, why the fuck is it so fucking cold?  
  
After dressing up with his jogging pants, a t-shirt topped with a black sweater, he immediately checked his heater... aaaand found the reason why it is so fucking cold.  
  
"Heater's broken." Adam said.  
  
"No wonder why it's so cold. I was freezing my ass off." Bruce remarked as he was putting on some jogging pants, a blue shirt, and a thin jacket.  
  
Adam went for the living room and turned on his television. With a storm like this, it's impossible they still have work for today. He was right.  
  
"...schools and offices won't have work today due to heavy rainfall." The reporter in the television said.  
  
"We don't have work for today Bruce." Adam told him.  
  
"That's great! It'll be like our day off for now." Bruce said as he entered the living room.  
  
"That calls for hot drinks." Adam said, "So what do you want? Coffee or... I have chocolate in one of my cabinets."  
  
Bruce then answered, "We're manbabies! Of course we're taking the chocolate."  
  
Adam chuckled before he went ahead and searched his kitchen for the chocolate drink. After a few seconds, he finally found the little devil, and went ahead and started to make the hot choco.  
  
Working his magic, it was ready a few minutes later and poured it in two cups. He served it to Bruce, who was sitted on the couch, and immediately took a sip from it. Adam placed his on the coffee table in front of them, and joined Bruce on the couch, but not too close like last night.  
  
The following minutes was spent watching the morning news, sipping the hot choco, and occassionally looking outside the wet windows.  
  
The hot chocolate was helping them ignore the cold, until it ran out.  
  
"Oh man." Adam said as he just finished his cup, "Cold's gonna kick in again soon."  
  
Bruce looked at him, like he just had an idea, and then said, "Well, we could always cuddle if it's cold." As soon as he said that, Adam immediately started to feel cold again, the same was for Bruce, resulting to him saying, "Like now for instance."  
  
Adam couldn't say no to that. So he went ahead and got closer to Bruce, close enough to cuddle with. Bruce placed his arm around Adam, making Adam feel a little warmer again.  
  
"You just love hugging me don't you?" Adam said.  
  
"Keep talking like that and I might do more than just hug you." Bruce teased.  
  
Adam smiled at the thought. Something more than a hug.  
  
There he goes again. Suddenly, something inside him was telling him everything about this, this current cuddling, his search for warmth earlier, is wrong. But instead of awkwarding out like the past few days, Adam decided to ask something to Bruce.  
  
"Bruce?" Adam said, grabbing Bruce's attention.  
  
"Yeah?" Bruce said, followed by him rubbing Adam's arm.  
  
Here goes nothing. "Why does everything we do look gay as fuck?" Adam let out.  
  
"Why? Is there a problem?" Bruce asked.

Adam answered, "No. I don't know. I mean, recently, in everything we do, I'm feeling tension over it. Sexual tension."  
  
Bruce was starting to hold him tighter. Closer.  
  
Adam continued, "Like that, I like it, hell, even love it when you hold me like that. Everything you do with me, I love it. And your body? The thoughts that run around my mind whenever I see you naked."  
  
Adam didn't knew why he felt like he was ranting, but thank god Bruce cut him off by saying, "You're not the only one Adam."  
  
"What do you mean?" Adam asked.  
  
Bruce felt like repeating the obvious when he said, "I feel these too. I feel these things for you too."  
  
Adam, realizing that him and his best friend were both in the same situation, asked, "Then why are we feeling this? I'm not gay and so are you."  
  
Bruce cringed for some reason, before he admitted, "Well, I've been with women... and men before."  
  
Adam was speechless for a second before he asked, "You've fucked men before?"  
  
Bruce nodded, like it was no big deal. Then Adam asked again, "Why haven't you told us?"  
  
Bruce then answered, "Cuz' it seemed irrelevant, no one was asking. The only people that know is you and Peake."  
  
Adam really was speechless. Turns out, his best friend, who he knew for so long, and knows every damn secret he has, never told him this. But Peake somehow knows about?!  
  
What the fuck.  
  
Adam at this point was just staring at Bruce. He was only thinking about the big injustice Bruce has done to him by keeping this secret. He wouldn't have judged him, he was...  
  
He was cut off from his thoughts when Bruce kissed him. Unfortunately for Bruce, Adam pulled back and said, "Dude, I'm not gay."  
  
"There's a thing called being bisexual, Adam." Bruce said, "It won't make you gay unless you've been inside a girl. You could at least try it out."  
  
Adam was having second thoughts. If they really did this, doesn't it mean their relationship might become something more serious than just being best friends? So he spoke up his mind, "But if we do this, doesn't it mean we're entering a relationship? Cuz' you know, we're best friends and all."  
  
Bruce thought about it before he came up with an answer, "Not neccessarily. We can do this just for fun. Plus, it'll solve the lack of heat we're having."  
  
Lack of heat? Everything about this was giving Adam enough heat to stay warm from the cold. Yet, Adam was still having second thoughts. Bruce was able to see this, so he continued to say, "C'mon, it's going to make our friendship better."  
  
Adam was motionless now, he could start feeling the blood flowing towards his dick. Bruce, on the other hand, was starting to pin him down on the couch, making Adam lie down on it and Bruce on top of Adam.  
  
Bruce came closer to Adam's ear and whispered, "Just promise me this will be our little secret."  
  
Adam then found himself being kissed by Bruce, letting him do whatever he wants.  
  
Bruce, on top of Adam, was grinding his hardening cock on Adam's already hard cock through their jogging pants. This brought a smile to Bruce while he was kissing the hell out of Adam.  
  
Much quicker than Bruce expected, Adam started to kiss him back, finally giving in to his temptations. But Bruce wasn't going to get beaten, and so he started using his tongue, invading the space of Adam's mouth. However, Adam followed, using his tongue, fighting back Bruce's tongue.  
  
"Didn't knew you were such a good kisser Adam." Bruce said between kisses as he tried to lift Adam up on him, resulting to them in a position where Bruce was sitting on the couch, with Adam, sitting on and facing Bruce.  
  
Adam held on the wall behind Bruce, while the two of them still enjoyed each other's kisses.  
  
"Your shirt." Bruce said and Adam knew what he wanted. He removed his sweatshirt and the t-shirt underneath quickly, feeling a cold breeze for a moment before Bruce started to kiss his chest. Bruce played with Adam's nipples while he left love marks throughout his partner's body, causing Adam to moan and face the ceiling.

Adam went back to kiss Bruce, with his tongue invading Bruce's this time around. In the process, Bruce removed his jacket, cutting off the kissing shortly to remove his shirt as well before Adam quickly went back in.  
  
Adam proceeded towards Bruce's neck, leaving hickeys everywhere, loving it when Bruce released a moan. He started to move his kisses lower and lower, from Bruce's chest, to his stomach, leaving his position on top of Bruce, and went down on the floor.  
  
Bruce, getting the idea of what Adam wants, removed his jogging pants and underwear, setting his cock free for Adam to do whatever he pleases with it.  
  
Adam licked the tip of Bruce's cock, slowly, before he went on ahead and tried to give Bruce a blowjob, his head going up and down on Bruce's dick, using his tongue to feel the cock in his mouth.  
  
Removing Bruce's cock in his mouth, Adam asked, "Am I doing this right?" and immediately went back to giving a blowjob to Bruce.  
  
"Definitely better than the last one I was with." Bruce admitted.  
  
Adam now tried to deepthroat Bruce's cock, trying his best not to gag. He was loving it, and he could tell the same was for Bruce, he could see it from his expression. He removed his dick from his mouth again, gasping for air.  
  
"Take it slow, okay?" Bruce said concerned, holding Adam's cheek.  
  
Adam took Bruce's cock whole again in his mouth, avoiding his mistake from earlier, he didn't push his limit this time. He went up and down, slowly, farther and farther down his throat with each repeat. And damn, Bruce was making melodies for Adam's ear.  
  
The sensations Adam was giving Bruce were so sensational that Bruce couldn't keep his hips from thrusting forward. Bruce grabbed Adam by his hair, and he started to slowly move his hips up and down, face fucking Adam.  
  
"This okay for you?" Bruce asked.  
  
Adam could only moan a yes with Bruce's dick still in his mouth. Bruce started off slowly, avoiding any discomfort for Adam. When Adam started to suck his dick while he moved, he couldn't help but speed up his rhythm. Bruce sped up and sped up, gagging noises coming from Adam, but he didn't stop since his partner wasn't stopping him. With one final thrust, Bruce tried to go deep down Adam's throat.  
  
When Bruce released his cock from Adam's mouth, Adam gasped for air again while accumulated saliva came down from his mouth. Bruce bothered to check if Adam was okay, but he didn't need to when he saw the lust in his eyes, wanting more.  
  
"C'mere. I wanna taste myself." Bruce demanded, and Adam quickly went on him and kissed him, fiercely, like there was no tomorrow. Like Bruce wanted, he could taste himself in Adam's mouth, the saliva mixed with his own precum.  
  
Adam pulled off the kiss, breathless, the both of them and he rested his head on Bruce's shoulder to breathe, followed by Bruce kissing him on his shoulder while he moved his hand through Adam's hair. Regaining the air to talk, Adam suggested, "Bed?"  
  
"Bed." Bruce repeated and he carried Adam, still on him. He loved that Adam's voice was now fucked up, all thanks to him fucking his throat.  
  
As he put down Adam with his back on the bed, Bruce asked him, "So far, how are you liking this?"  
  
"Just fuck me." Adam answered.  
  
Smirking, Bruce replied, "We got to prep you up first though. Let's remove this, shall we?" With all that was happening, Adam forgot he still had his jogging pants on.  
  
Bruce pulled them off Adam, showing Adam's fat hard cock. "Open up for me." Bruce demanded, and Adam followed, opening up his legs to show his asshole to Bruce.  
  
Bruce went down there, licking the entrance to Adam, Adam feeling chills, not from the cold, but from the sensation. Bruce inserted his tongue inside, tasting Adam. He let his tongue go in and out, and the result was cute little moans from Adam, which Bruce was loving right now.  
  
Bruce started to insert a finger in Adam's asshole, stopping first in his entrance to tease him. Result? Adam's breathing was getting heavy. That brought a smirk to Bruce, as he finally let one finger inside.

Remembering the sound of a first time, Bruce has just remembered that this was the first time anything went inside Adam's ass and the sound that came out from Adam was the most blissful thing he ever heared in his life.  
  
He explored Adam's inside, searching for his sweet spot. He found it quite fast, and whenever his finger scraped upon that certain surface in Adam, Adam's breathing, moan and face was just priceless.  
  
Bruce proceeded to add another finger inside Adam, scissoring him inside him. With the faces Adam was making, he didn't knew if he could still hold on before Bruce went inside him.  
  
So Bruce finally removed his fingers inside Adam, and stood up, placing his cock just outside Adam's entrance. He saw the nervousness in Adam, him biting his lips and so, he slowly and carefully slid it in, and he saw Adam's grab the sheets of his bed.  
  
Bruce grabbed Adam's legs and rested them on his shoulders as he slowly started to fuck his partner, with each thrust forward, a rewarding moan came out of Adam.  
  
"God you're so tight." Bruce said as he slowly picked up his pace. Adam didn't respond, too busy loving the sensation of Bruce's cock inside him. Fucking him.  
  
"Faster..." Adam managed to moan out.  
  
Bruce was happy to oblige. He went in a much faster rate, making sure to hit Adam's sweet spot with every thrust, wanting him to feel like jelly.  
  
"Aren't you glad I'm the first one to fuck you like this?" Bruce said as he fucked Adam with everything he got. Adam wasn't responding, all that came out of him were moans of pleasure.  
  
Adam's apartment was filled with his own moans, with Bruce flesh slapping with Adam's, mixed with their own heavy breathing and dirty talks.  
  
Bruce was now thrusting into Adam the fastest he could, and Adam was loving it. His ass temporarily feeling empty then filled up immeadiately over and over again was the best thing he ever experienced.  
  
"God, I always wanted to fuck you since the day we met Adam." Bruce told him. All that Adam could say was a moan, then another moan.  
  
Bruce then felt he was very close to cumming. "You want my cum baby?"  
  
Adam nodded, and he felt his ass empty with Bruce removing his cock. Bruce came up the bed over him, jerking off until he came on Adam's face. Some of Bruce's cum was on his lips, and he couldn't help but taste it.  
  
Bruce was catching his breath when he was interrupted by Adam, saying, "You mind?" Pointing over his still hard dick.  
  
Bruce happily obliged and went on and jerked off Adam. "You're loving this, don't you. You're just dying for a release." He told Adam.  
  
Adam's breathing was getting heavy again, and he knew he was close. Going faster and faster, he stopped his hand on the end of Adam's cock when cum started to shoot from his tip, moans escaping Adam. His cum fell on his face, joining Bruce's cum, and some fell on his stomach.  
  
Bruce loved this look on Adam, hair messed up, breathless, covered in cum, and freshly fucked. He quickly grabbed his phone and took a picture of him.  
  
"What's that for?" Adam asked.  
  
"Just something to jerk off to." Bruce answered, then he licked Adam's cum off his cock to clean him, almost giving him like a blowjob in the process.  
  
Bruce adjusted Adam on the bed, before he quickly went beside him. He put his arm around Adam, in which Adam came closer to Bruce this time, not feeling any weird stuff.  
  
They lied down on the bed for a few good minutes before Adam spoke up, "I have to admit, that was pretty fun."  
  
"Right?" Bruce said as he hit Adam's chest. "Sorry about your voice, by the way."  
  
"This is nothing." Adam reassured him, then stood up and asked him, "I'm gonna clean up, you wanna join me?"  
  
"Definitely." Bruced answered.  
  
Both of them already naked, Adam turned on his shower, making sure the water was hot before they went in. They washed themselves off of their cum, soaping each other off.  
  
As they were washing the soap of their body, when Adam had his back on Bruce, Bruce started to wash Adam's back, from top to bottom, making sure to take his time on Adam's ass.

Coming closer, he procceeded to wash Adam's chest, feeling how his workout regimen gave shape to his body.  
  
Adam faced him, looking at each other first before he said, "C'mere."  
  
Adam brought Bruce to another passionate kiss while the hot water was still pouring on them. He pinned Bruce to the wall, each of them kissing one another like the first time, with their cocks slowly getting hard again, sensing the upcoming second round.  
  
Pretty much that whole day, Adam and Bruce did nothing but fuck each other.  
  
*****  
  
"You think they're gonna notice?" Adam asked Bruce as they were walking in the hallway towards their office.  


Adam couldn't count how many times him and Bruce had sex yesterday, but he liked it, a new experience. The only problem right now is that all that sex was a pain in the ass... literally. Adam couldn't walk straight.

Bruce, laughing, answered, "Oh dude, I think they're gonna notice."  
  
"Dude, you said this was supposed to be our secret." Adam replied.  
  
Bruce, still laughing, said, "Just try to walk normally. Jeez, I should have went easy on you."  
  
Adam, rolling his eyes, opened the door to their office, Lawrence, James and Elyse already were there, working.  
  
"Hey Adam, Bruce." Lawrence greeted them as they both sat on their individual desks.  
  
They both greeted him back.  
  
Elyse then asked the whole group, "Have you seen what the storm had done to the other parts of the US? Like, holy shit guys. Good thing the weather is fairly good today."  
  
Adam barely remembers there was a storm yesterday with all the fucking they had done.  
  
"Good thing Lawrence was somehow able to visit us in our apartment. The three of us binge watched all the Harry Potter movies due to a lady's request." James said, looking at Elyse.  
  
"Hey, we haven't watched it for a while now." Elyse said in her defense.  
  
"Doesn't mean we haven't watched it for a while now, that we should watch it again in one day." Lawrence told Elyse.  
  
James, sort of laughing, asked, "So what did you guys do for fun yesterday?"  
  
"Fun."  
  
Oh they did all sorts of fun.  
  
"Well... we just watched a movie too." Adam answered.  
  
"Oh man, what's up with your voice? Did you scream when you saw Bruce naked yesterday?" James joked.  
  
Right. His voice was all sore from all the face fucking. Good job Adam.  
  
After laughing, Bruce answered, "No, actually, the night before yesterday, me and Adam bought a small karaoke, so what we did yesterday was sing all day, in which Adam had the time of his life."  
  
Bruce was smirking at Adam and even winked at him, but they all looked at Lawrence when he suggested, "Ooh, we should do karaoke sometime."  
  
In which Elyse and James encouraged the idea, then James suddenly remembered and asked, "Wait, so did you guys watched movies yesterday or did karaoke?"  
  
God fucking dammit James.  
  
"I was... drunk. I didn't know what the hell was happening yesterday." Adam said with his sore voice.  
  
"Whatever you say." James said, before going back to Lawrence and Elyse talking.  
  
He then received a message from Bruce on his phone, saying, "Nice save."  
  
In which he replied, "STFU"  
  
He looked at Bruce, a grin on his face, like he was ready to fuck him again.  
  
He received another message, saying,  
  
"Soooo, wanna try something kinky?"

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, that's the ending
> 
> I might add this to a series if this gets a positive response. I already have some few ideas saved to my mind in case I decide to do one.
> 
> Also, feel free to comment!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the fic!


End file.
